Raga Bol
Raga Bol was a tall and sinewy searat with green eyes. His ship was wrecked on the northeast coast of Mossflower, and there he lost his left paw in a battle with Lonna Bowstripe and Grawn. The younger badger, sorely wounded, swore revenge on Bol for killing Grawn, and Bol spent the rest of his life in morbid fear of all badgers. Wirga replaced his missing paw with a silver hook. Raga Bol was a master swordsbeast and he had the reputation that no creature could survive more then one swing of his curved sword, Lonna purportedly being the only beast to do so. Raga Bol led his crew inland after finding out that his sworn enemy was still alive, hoping to lose Lonna. He was plagued by visions and poor sleep, driving him to finally consult Wirga, who was not only a healer but also a Seer. Wirga advised him that he would not rest until his foe was dead. Bol thus sent assassins out for Lonna: Jibsnout, and the three sons of Wirga, whose weapons were poisoned blowpipes. Raga Bol's crew later captured Flinky and Crinktail, two stoats from Badredd's gang. Bol was about to roast the two alive, when Flinky promised him booty, loot and magic swords, if only he would follow Flinky to Redwall Abbey. After this, Jibsnout finally returned with the bad news that Lonna was still alive, and the sons of Wirga were dead. After making Jibsnout swear an oath of silence, Bol slew him, maintaining that deadbeasts don't tell secrets. Bol decided to march to the Abbey, spared the stoats and set off. Disappointed with Badredd and his pitiful gang, he immediately enslaved them and took over the Abbey grounds. Bol tried several times to enter the Abbey, but had no luck. Among his strategies were trying to climb through a window and burning down the front door itself. While this was happening, Flinky distracted Blowfly who was watching them and fled with the gang. Bol sent Blowfly and Glimbo after them, but both were killed by Lonna. When Lonna arrived at the Abbey, the besiegers quickly became the besieged, hiding behind the walls and trying not to be shot. At least a score and a half of searats were picked off by the excellent archery skills of Lonna, however, and a further few deserted. Bol realized that all hope of taking the Abbey had been shattered, and decided that survival and escape now came first. He goaded Lonna to fight him without his longbow, but not before he instructed his crew to throw spears and kill the badger if things were going badly. Lonna got Bol in a death grip immediately. In addition, four spears thrown by his own crew thudded into his back, assuring he was well and truly dead. The rest of his crew was hunted down and killed, to a beast by the vengeful Lonna. After his death, his scimitar was taken by Hortwill Longblade Braebuck. Category:Villains Category:Villain Leaders Category:Rats Category:Loamhedge Characters Category:Males Category:Corsairs Category:Characters